dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
Simon, Thomas, Molly, Alice, Michael, and Emma are the main characters of the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. They are all employees and friends at the nightclub "Ball Busters" and is set mostly there, though occasionally the show takes place in other locations throughout the city. Simon Simon is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. He's shows up in the midst of moments intoxicated and loves to score with women. He's in an on/off relationship with one of the bartenders Alice, but they're sex only relationship only occurs infrequently. Simon also went to High School with Michael and his sister Emma, which he was part of a group of outcasts who always liked to take LSD and have group sex. After High School, Simon grew apart from his friends and moved to Texas to attend College, but was soon kicked out during his second year, so he moved home and worked at the nightclub "Ball Busters" and caught up with Michael and Emma. A few years later he meets Alice through Emma and hires Molly as his personal assistant after getting promoted to manager. Simon and Thomas always haven't been his best friend, due to Thomas's constant need to be bossy, but they are still friends. Simon has always been constanly told by his parents to go back to College, though his parents are more concerned for they're daughter's addiction to crack. Trivia *Simon was born October 7th, 1985. *Simon and Emma were born to a rich family up in the Hills. *The real reason why Simon went to College is because he wanted to make it as a comedian. *Unlike his counterpart Red, Simon was born on the planet Earth and has no super powers, and strangely enough, Simon is slightly smarter than Red. *Simon's drink of choice is beer. *Simon has currently slept with about 28 women and counting. *Simon has a criminal record. **In 2006, he robbed a store in Florida. **In 2007 he was caught with LSD. **In 2009 he was arrested for disorderly conduct. *Simon enjoys playing Video Games with Michael, he enjoys Flame Wars. *Simon dreams on having sex with Brooklyn Decker one day. (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2395937/?ref_=nv_sr_2) Thomas Thomas is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. He is very controlling and bossy, and hopes to work as a doctor one day. He grew up with a very competitive family, and throughout High School, he focused more on being the leader of all the clubs than having a social life, though he wasn't bullied all that much. During his second year at Medicial school, his parents get divorced and moves out of his family home up in the hills, and becomes roomates with his screenwriter sister Hannah in downtown. Forced to come up with some cash, he gets a job at the nightclub "Ball Busters" and first meets Simon during a drunk bar fight he has with Wolf. After taking a punch from him, the two become friends, though most of the time Thomas is annoyed by Simon's actions. He then meets Alice, Michael, and Emma, the day Molly first pops up in the club, Thomas has an instant crush on her, though he's eventually brokenhearted when she comes out of the closet and announces she's a lesiban. Thomas is currently still in school, but he's too busy with the nightclub to focus on his future goals. Trivia *Thomas was born February 24th 1991 *In High School, Thomas was part of the Spanish Club, Theater Arts Club, Student Council, and Band. *Thomas always competed with his sister Hannah. *Thomas is a fan of House Music. *Thomas first met Simon through a bar fight with Wolf. *Thomas has feelings for Molly. Molly Molly is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. She was very lonely during her childhood, her family moved quite often, but after living in the "Shit Piss Fart Woods" for her middle school years, she ran away and lived in a foster home in the city. After turning eighteen, Molly travels to Mexico and becomes an accomplice in drug smuggling, though she mangaes to escape and goes to a dance academy back in the city. But after a wild night of drinking and accidentally killing her dance instructor, Molly hides and applies for a job at "Ball Busters" as a personal assistant to Simon. For her whole life she has had trouble being in a relationship with a man, as she comes to the point that all men like women who are supermodel hot, and decides to become a lesiban. After becoming employed she becomes friends with Thomas, Alice, and Emma, but she's never been close friends with Michael, as he always makes fun of her for being a lesiban and thinks that weird. Trivia *Molly was born June 8th, 1990 *Molly's werabouts have been very unknown as a child, in fact she may or may not have special powers. *Molly ran away due to her mother becoming mentally insane. *Molly never had a boyfriend so far. *Molly's idea to become a lesiban was inspired by Stacy when she was drunk. *Molly's drink of choice is vodka. *Molly hardly had any friends growing up and at one point was home schooled by her father. *Molly at one point, had one date with Red, and his response to her body contributed to Molly becoming a lesiban. Alice Alice is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. Unlike any of her friends and employees, Alice is levelheaded and takes things seriously, though she still enjoys having some dirty fun. A running joke in the show revolves around Alice being related to Blue, even though Alice is the color blue, there is no relation between the two characters, Alice had a great childhood and was quite popular in High School thanks to her good looks. Alice could draw comparisons to Marnie from the show Girls (http://girls.wikia.com/wiki/Marnie_Michaels). But one area where bad luck hits her is in the dating department, as she struggles to keep a steady relationship and is always ruined due to her lack of self-confedence or her friends. Alice went to college and dreams on becoming a writer, but for now she works as a bartender and occasionally sleeps with her boss. Alice had a high school rival named Carmen, who was an overachiever by becoming both the school track star and one of the top cheerleaders at school. Alice also has an ex-boyfriend named Jacob in which they were together for three years but broke up in 2010. Alice became friends with Emma first when she found her passed out at a party and brought her home, So Emma introduced Alice to Simon and she was then a bartender for "Ball Busters" and whenever she is depressed, she slept with Simon. Now, Alice is hoping to fall in love with someone one day. Trivia *Alice was born September 28th, 1988 *Alice is compared very much to Blue, but the two characters are different in certain ways. Alice is popular, Blue isn't. Alice is single, Blue is with Pink. Alice is only unlucky when dating, Blue is always unlucky. Alice perfers to go out and have fun, Blue perfers to stay indoors. Alice has a Blueberry color, Blue is more regular blue. But both characters are dragged into crazy situations due to they're friends. *Alice is a fan of the book "The Notebook" *Alice is secretly a fan of Star Trek. *Alice is smarter and more civilized than any of her friends. *Alice is an aspiring author. *Alice hates the south. Michael Michael is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. Michael has been long time friends with Simon ever since High School, but he's also had secrets about himself. He is considered a nerd, just like Blue, he enjoys anything involving Space and loves Star Wars. Michael keeps it a secret, though he can be seen reading comic books whenever he's justing doing nothing. Micahel likes to wear a golfer hat and he enjoys living the high life. While in College, Michael decided to become a DJ and started off remixing club songs. Michael caught up with Simon years later and is now working at "Ball Busters" as the official DJ. He then became friends with Alice, Thomas, and has always been in touch with Emma. Michael has always made fun of Molly due to her being a lesiban, but also because she doesn't dream big. Michael hopes one day to become an international DJ. Trivia *Michael was born May 11th, 1986 *Michael started doing drugs when he first met Simon and Emma. *Michael got into music at the age of 19. *Michael hasn't told anyone that he loves Star Wars. *Michael was raised by a single mother. *Michael enjoys experimenting. *Michael can be described best as a dreamer, where he care about what he wants to do with his life. *Michael got his hat when he was fourteen and his father sent him a gift. *Michael has many rivals in the DJ remix world. Emma Emma is one of the main characters in the mini show "Lightshow" which takes place in the Dick Figures universe. Emma is a wild card, in High School she was overweight and didn't have alot of friends, but she joined her brother Simon and his friend Michael in a crowd full of outcasts. Emma quickly lost the weight when she turned twenty one and smoked Crack for the first time, now she's an addict. Emma is always getting her friends into crazy situations, and it helped her meet Alice, which then led her into meeting Thomas and Molly. Emma is very much like her brother, where she is never looking for a long term relationship and wants her goals to be very simple. She can be compared to Stacy, only Emma is an addict and is more strung out than she is dumb. Trivia *Emma was born January 6th, 1991 *Emma started smoking crack when she first turned twenty one. *Emma met Michael through Simon. *Emma had a rough childhood as she was overweight and had very few friends except Simon and Michael. *Emma quickly lost all the weight thanks to her drug addiction. *Emma can be compared to Stacy, only Emma's stupidty is due mostly to a rough childhood, drug addiction, bad peer pressure, and simply dumb choices. When sober, Emma is very human. *It's rumored that Emma had sex with her 10th grade history teacher. *Emma goes berzerk when she first smokes for the day, as her eyes turn red and she has a craving for blood. Simon.jpg|Simon Thomas.jpg|Thomas Molly.jpg|Molly Alice.jpg|Alice Michael.jpg|Michael Emma.jpg|Emma THIS IS MY ATTEMPT AT MAKING SOME NEW CHARACTERS, I'M STILL TRYING TO WORKING OUT THIS PAGE, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO MAKE THIS PAGE JUST LIKE THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT WOULD HELP A LOT, SOON HOPEFULLY I CAN WORK ON A TRANSCRIPT FOR THE FIRST EPISODE. Category:Characters